customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Super ROBLOX Warrior 21
Super ROBLOX Warrior 21 (also known as SRW Rising 1) was the 21st season of SRW, and the first tournament since FortunateAzOp09, Shadow_zz, and JohnWillic125's kanzenseihas. After the tournament, realityisawesome is going to take a vote on whether there should be more competitors than 100 on SRW 22. Ways to Contact realityisawesome ROBLOX: realityisawesome Xbox: ShinDude3 Discord: realityisawesome#8474 Broadcast Methods Realityisawesome will broadcast each episode live via Premiere on Youtube. * Episode 1 (#1-25) * Episode 2 (#26-50) * Episode 3 (#51-75) * Episode 4 (#76-100) * Episode 5 (Stages 2, 3, and 4) For the first time, realityisawesome will not be showing each competitor's full run; he will be digesting certain runs. Brief Recap of T20 Tournament 20 ended with not one, not two, but THREE 'kanzenseihas. In the end, 20 competitors beat Stage One, which took out some heavyweights, such as WeatherTheStorm and TheNewarkNinja on the Rising Trapezes, and XxFireManxX, SRW 18's 1st place contestant, on the Tick Tock. In Stage 2, almost half of the competitors, 9, cleared the stage. Some competitors, such as Slipzy, al3xalceus, JohnWillic125, and RoaringNub, were able to clear Stage 2 for their first time, while All-Stars, like DatGuy, BolBro, and SpinnyBoi, were eliminated on the Salmon Ladder, Balance Tank, and Cannonball Rider, respectively. Realityisawesome, FortunateAzOp09, and Shadow_zz advanced to Stage 3 again. In the Third Stage, 4 competitors cleared Stage 3, tied with the current record, while we had 1 newcomer to Stage 3, JohnWillic125, advance to the Final, along with #98, #99, and #100, Shadow_zz, FortunateAzOp09, and realityisawesome. The other five competitors were taken out by various obstacles, al3xalceus by the Floating Boards, the first obstacle, Spinzy by the Beam Trenches, the second obstacle, Slipzy by the Nitro Cliffhanger, the third obstacle, RoaringNub by the Racker, the fourth obstacle, and TheDaytonaNinja by the Pole Grasper, the fifth obstacle. In the Final Stage, everyone except realityisawesome was able to climb up the tower and achieve complete victory. JohnWillic125 and Shadow_zz were able to achieve their first kanzenseihas with approximately 9 seconds and under a second, respectively. FortunateAzOp09 was able to achieve his second kanzenseiha. Tournament Summary First Stage The First Stage was completely overhauled from the last tournament, with every obstacle either being replaced or modified. The Snake Run, TIE Fighter, Mix and Match, Beam Flipper, and Spider Insanity were added in as the first, second, third, fifth, and eighth and last obstacle, respectively, moving the Double Dipper to the fourth position, the Warped Wall staying at the sixth position, and the Circle Slider being moved to the seventh position. The time limit was also reduced to 70 seconds. Second Stage The Second Stage was also completely overhauled with four new obstacles, in the Insane Salmon Ladder, Hourglass Drop, Swing Surfer, and Trapeze Alley. The Cannonball Rider returned again from the last tournament, and the Wall Lift finally returned after a long absence. Third Stage Final Stage First Stage Obstacles ① '^'Snake Run (スネークラン) ② '^'TIE Fighter (タイファイター) ③ '^'Mix & Match (ミックスアンドマッチ) ④ '*'Double Dipper (ダブルディッパー) ⑤ '^'Beam Flipper (ビームフリッパー) ⑥ '*'Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) ⑦ '*'Circle Slider (サークルスライダー) ⑧ '^'''Spider Insanity (クモの狂気) '''Time Limit: 70 seconds (1 minute, 10 seconds) ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① *'Cannonball Rider (キャノンボールライダー) ② '^'Insane Salmon Ladder (非常識なサーモンラダー) ③ '^'Hourglass Drop (砂時計ドロップ) ④ '^'Swing Surfer (スイングサーファー) ⑤ '^'Trapeze Alley (トラペーズアレー) ⑥ '*'''Wall Lift (ウォールリフト) '''Time Limit: 115 seconds (1 minute, 55 seconds) ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results